Aurore boréale
by Catirella
Summary: [BONNE ANNÉE 2007] 1er Cadeau... « Il était une fois au delà des frontières existait un Royaume protégé par la magie et l’amour du peuple à l’égard de leurs souverains... FANTASY . 1 ... YAOI...


Titre : **Aurore boréale**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Je vous dis rien nan…

Genre : Fantast Yaoi

Sujet : Il était une fois…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Magnifique !! Aucun autre mot ne pourrait résumer cet Os._

_Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu !!_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 25 et 26 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 30 décembre 2006. _

Grande première pour moi.  
Voici mon premier texte de type " **Conte fantastique** ".  
Je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais je dois vous avouer que j'en ai chier à écrire ses quelques pages de texte.  
Pas facile d'écrire ce genre d'histoire et je tire mon chapeau (que je n'ai pas) aux auteurs qui font des OS ou fiction au l'action ce déroule dans cette univers.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros Bisous,  
Catirella

۞

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Noël et ses miracles** " :

**emi :** … De rien emi cela m'a fait plaisir de vous l'offrire pour Noël. J'espère que tu aimeras ce 1er essai ci-dessous. Arigatoo pour ta review et Bonne Année 2007. Bisou, Catirella

۞

_**BONNE ANNÉE 2007**_

**Et voici d'après FanFiction mon 100ème textes, OS et Fictions.**

_(Hors chapitres, car là je ne compte plus.)_

**Je dédicace ce texte à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review voir plusieurs pour  
l'année 2006. Merci de votre fidélité car sens vous nous n'existerions pas.**

**_Catirella  
_**

۞

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Aurore boréale**

**

* * *

**

Comme tout bon conte qui se respecte l'histoire commence par « **Il était une fois…**

Au-delà des frontières existait un Royaume protégé par la magie et l'amour du peuple à l'égard de leurs souverains.  
Le Roi et la Reine n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant comme tous leurs ancêtres. Ce n'était pas une malédiction, cela évitait que les héritiers se battent pour le trône.  
Ils avaient retenu cette leçon en voyant d'autres royaumes en guerre il y a de cela plusieurs siècles.  
Mais le Prince qui allait bientôt avoir 21 ans était triste depuis plusieurs mois, mais gardait toujours son sourire quoi qu'il arrive, dans toutes les circonstances.  
La solitude commençait à le peser.  
Les souverains du Royaume de Magisihin furent alarmés par le peuple lui-même de la tristesse du Prince qui allait devenir Roi dans peu de temps. Le Roi David devait laisser les rênes à son fils qui était le prince le plus aimé des sujets du Royaume depuis plus de mille ans.  
Il portait d'ailleurs le nom de son ancêtre.

Duo Magisihin ou plutôt, Dorian Urano Oswaldo Magisihin-Maxwell, qui était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

Duo avait très vite compris petit que Dorian était une légende et qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de celle-ci. Il était lui et non ce grand Roi qu'il respectait de par ses actes sages et avisés pour le bien de tous.  
Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il choisit de se faire appeler Duo.  
Les seuls amis que Duo avait, étaient partis loin de lui depuis déjà 3 ans pour parfaire leurs études pour Quatre et Wufei et formation à l'encontre de Trowa et Heero.  
En dehors du Royaume la magie n'existait pas.  
Duo en était conscient et avait vécu un an dans ce monde sans magie qui était devenu plus sage aussi aux fils des siècles.

Le Royaume de Sank était un allié de taille pour celui de Magisihin.  
La mère de Duo venait de Sank, mais ayant des ancêtres de Magisihin, elle avait la maîtrise de la magie ce qui faisait de Duo le futur Roi le plus puissant jamais eu encore.  
David tellement amoureux d'Hélène simple femme du peuple de Sank avait dérogé aux lois en épousant une sang-mêlée au risque de devoir de son vivant céder le trône à son unique héritier à ses 21 ans.  
L'équilibre de la magie était à ce prix. Dès sa naissance David avait su que son fils serait l'élu.  
Celui qui donnerait un nouvel héritier où la magie serait à nouveau égale à tous les souverains montés sur le trône depuis la nuit des temps.  
Et pour cela il devait faire comme tous les rois ou reines avant lui. S'unir avec un sang pur sans magie à une différence prêt.

Mais voilà que ce jour était venu. Et Duo devait se soumettre.  
L'amour n'était pas le problème.  
Il était amoureux depuis ses 15 ans et était aimé en retour. L'être aimé était pur et sans magie.  
Alors pourquoi me diriez vous, était il triste ?  
Il allait devoir rentrer bientôt en communion avec l'oracle du Royaume pour pouvoir, en son temps, donner un héritier à son peuple.  
Les parents du Prince firent revenir ses amis au Royaume au plus vite, Duo, depuis trois jours, n'avait plus quitté ses appartements au palais.  
La communion devait avoir lieu à la prochaine lune et celle-ci était dans 2 jours. L'oracle Une était en méditation depuis 5 jours et l'état général du Prince était d'une importance capitale pour la réussite des 7 jours de communion à venir.

-

Ce matin là, Duo était assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit. Les cheveux coiffés mais non nattés comme à son accoutumé. Vêtu de noir comme tout souverain du royaume, en train de soupirer comme une pauvre âme en peine.  
L'on frappa à sa porte et Duo ferma les yeux.  
Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé, il avait besoin d'être seul et en se renfermant depuis 3 jours, il avait pu avoir une semi-solitude qui pourtant lui pesait.  
Lui qui n'aimait pas être seul.  
Sans levé son regard du cadre qu'il avait entre les mains, Duo répondit dans un nouveau soupir :

- Entrez.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma  
Duo n'entendant pas de bruit supplémentaire et un tantinet curieux de nature, leva son regard et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes immédiatement. Dans un mouvement souple et félin, il bondit hors de son lit après avoir reposer le cadre rapidement et se rua sur son visiteur en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange.

Duo, blotti dans des bras protecteurs, enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus avant notre union ou que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Un baiser réconfortant, une étreinte resserrée.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Duo, notre amour est plus fort que tout et ses 3 années loin de toi ont été une torture. Même ma formation la plus parfaite n'avait pu me préparer à cela. Je ne te quitterais plus maintenant.  
- Tu vas rester avec moi. Papa a donné son accord ?  
- Hn. C'est lui qui m'a fait rappeler au palais.

Duo releva son visage et vint demander un baiser. Leur premier depuis plus de 3 ans.  
Heero l'embrassa avec douceur en passant une de ses mains sous sa nuque.  
Duo s'accrocha avec force à sa tunique bleu rappelant la couleur de ses yeux.  
Le baiser rompu, Heero le prit dans ses bras et le ramena à son lit.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ?  
- Deux jours.  
- Duo, ce n'est pas raisonnable, ta communion avec Une va te demander l'intégralité de ta puissance magique.  
- Je sais cela Heero mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur quand le moment sera venu. Je suis le premier Heero et si cela se passait mal. Et si je mourais, que deviendra le royaume ? Je suis le seul héritier et personne ne pourra me remplacer et mes parents ne pourront pas remonter sur le trône au risque d'avoir de nouveau un fils qui sera obligé de suivre mes traces. Moi je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai pas eu de sacrifice à faire à part cette communion mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fait peur. Je…  
- Chuuuuuut, ne dis plus rien. Fais confiance en la magie ainsi qu'à ton peuple. Ils y travaillent depuis 6 ans Duo et ils ont fait des simulations qui ont toutes réussies, j'ai eu une copie de tous leurs rapports tout comme toi et nos parents.  
- Je ne suis pas une simulation et j'ai peur de mourir. Je sais que cela est égoïste excuse-moi Heechan.

Heero souleva un sourcil et après avoir remis sa photo sur le table de nuit, recouvrit Duo et se coucha à ses côtés.

- Je suis aussi inquiet que toi mon amour et je ne te survivrais pas si tu venais à mourir.  
- Mais si le bé…  
- Même lui ne me raccrochera pas à la vie Duo.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues pâles de son fiancé depuis leurs 16 ans.

- Je t'aime Heechan.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Je vais veiller sur ton sommeil, repose-toi maintenant.

Duo se rapprocha de son futur mari et se colla à lui autant qu'il le put. Les doigts de la main gauche de Duo étaient venus s'entrelacer à ceux de la main droite d'Heero. Ce contact de la présence physique de l'être aimé apaisait les craintes et le cœur du jeune Prince.  
Heero le regarda sombrer doucement dans un sommeil réparateur en lui caressant les cheveux. Leur contact lui a tant manqué durant ces années de séparation.  
Duo était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et chaque trait du visage de son bien aimé était là seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir si loin de lui pour souder encore plus leur amour et finir sa formation de futur Prince consort.  
Il allait être anobli le dernier jour de communion de Duo. Trowa deviendrait ce même jour le premier Mage au côté du Prince Heero, Quatre le gardien des futurs souverains, quand à Wufei, il allait commencer au premier jour de la communion, sa dernière phase de formation pour devenir le nouvel Oracle le jour du couronnement de Duo, nouveau Roi de Magisihin.

-

Le grand jour était arrivé.  
La famille royale ainsi que les parents d'Heero étaient présents à l'entrée du temple sacré du royaume de Magisihin.  
Trowa et Quatre étaient restés légèrement en retrait.  
Une et Wufei n'attendaient plus que Duo à l'entrée du temple.  
Bientôt la lune serait pleine, la communion allait débuter.  
Duo, vêtu de blanc pour l'occasion, serrait très fort les mains de son fiancé.

- J'ai peur.

Heero lui sourit, se voulant rassurant, il l'embrassa chastement sur le fond.

- Mon esprit et mon cœur seront à tes côtés mon amour et Wufei veillera sur vous durant ces 7 jours. Quatre.

Quatre s'approcha et mit un genou à terre en signe d'allégeance. Même si pour le moment Quatre avait un statut hiérarchique plus élevé qu'Heero.

- Je peux te demander un immense service, toi qui va devenir le gardien de nos vies ?

Quatre se releva comme demandé par Heero d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je t'écoute.  
- Unis nos âmes le temps de la communion de Duo.

Tous connaissaient le risque qu'encourrait Heero qui n'avait pas de magie en lui en faisant cela. Duo paniqua.

- **NON**.

Heero lui caressa la joue en lui souriant.

- N'ais crainte, je serais assez fort pour cela et comme cela, tu sentiras ma présence en toi. Wufei et Une m'ont dit que cela n'aurait aucune incidence sur le déroulement de la communion.  
- Mais si…  
- Si je suis en danger, Trowa interviendra.

Duo détourna son regard et plongea dans celui de son ami d'enfance. Duo soupira de soulagement en voyant Trowa fermer les yeux en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Merci Trowa.  
- De rien mon Prince.

Duo replongea son regard dans celui de son bien aimé, Heero inclina la tête en avant et Duo posa son front sur le sien.

- Je t'aime… Au delà du temps et de l'espace. . . Mon amour est éternel et mon corps n'appartient qu'à toi.  
- Je t'aime… Au delà de la mort et de la magie… Mon amour est éternel et ma vie n'appartient qu'à toi.

Une frappa dans ses mains et le gong du temple retentit dans tout le royaume.

- La communion vient de commencer…

Duo recula en lâchant les mains de son fiancé et rejoignit Une et Wufei en se plaçant en leur centre.  
Juste avant que les portes se referment sur eux, Quatre lança un charme et Heero dut être retenu par ses soins ainsi que ceux du Roi David au risque de se retrouver au sol.

- Il te faudra quelques heures avant de ne plus ressentir cette pression sur tes tempes.  
- Hn… Merci Quatre.

Heero, au bout d'environ 5 heures, n'avait plus qu'un mal de tête qui augmentait suivant les souffrances que devait endurer Duo. Les premières 24 heures seraient terribles pour lui, Wufei le lui avait expliqué lors de son retour précipité au palais. Sa présence n'était pas obligatoire mais il avait fait savoir au Roi qui voulait être présent en en faisant la surprise à Duo.  
Mais le Roi l'avait fait demander dès qu'il avait su que son fils n'allait pas bien.  
David et Hélène, accompagnés d'Odin Yuy et Edwina Yuy-Wing étaient renter au royaume au plus vite et furent soulagés d'apprendre le retour d'Heero quelques heures avant eux.  
Trois bonnes fées avaient veillé à ce qu'il arrive au plus vite.  
Trois magies puissantes avaient ramené son bien aimé aux portes de sa chambre aux premières lueurs du jour.

-

Le dernier jour était arrivé.  
Depuis la veille, les souffrances d'Heero avaient empiré.  
Mais elles n'étaient rien à celles que devait subir Duo.  
Il soupçonnait son bien aimé de le protéger avec sa propre magie grâce au lien qui les unissait depuis plus de 6 jours à présent.  
Heero, malgré la douleur, restait serein, car il est au côté de Duo qu'il avait hâte de pourvoir à nouveau serrer dans ses bras.  
D'ici quelques heures, Duo sortirait alors du temple épuisé et vidé de toute magie avec la marque de la fertilité au creux de ses reins.  
Heero, en cet instant, reformulait ses vœux d'allégeance au royaume de Magisihin. Le Roi David, en ce lieu où régnait la magie, anoblit Heero. Un scintillement au centre de son front apparut. Un diadème en or serti de 5 saphirs se forma en signe de son statut de Prince Heero Yuy-Wing, mais devra porter le nom de Prince Deathsythe en honneur à son futur époux.

Les portes du temple s'ouvrirent.  
Heero trépignait d'impatience.  
Mais il s'inquiéta ainsi que les autres personnes présentes lorsque seule Une apparut…

- _Une ?_

La voix d'Heero était à peine audible. Sa gorge était nouée. Le lien qu'il avait avec Duo n'était plus depuis plus d'une heure.  
Une lui sourit et ce simple fait le rassura.

- Il n'y a que toi Heero qui puisse le ramener dans ses appartements. Il est épuisé, viens, suis-moi Prince Deathsythe, tu peux à présent entrer en ce lieu.

Heero ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec Duo dans ses bras, les cheveux dénattés, recouvert d'un drap blanc au liséré couleur or.  
La mère de Duo fut soulagé de voir le visage de son fils et d'entendre un léger gémissement.  
Heero emporta son précieux fardeau dans sa chambre et le coucha au milieu de son lit sur le ventre comme demandé par Une. Il ne le recouvrit pas au risque de lui faire mal et repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté pour qu'il ne les est pas sur le visage.  
Puis il se mit à genoux du côté du lit où son visage reposait et le contempla en attendant son réveil.  
Heero resta ainsi plus de 12 heures en refusant de manger et de boire.

- _Heechan_…

Heero immédiatement lui caressa la main.

- Je suis là mon amour.  
- _J'ai mal_.  
- Oui je sais, Une a dit que tu souffrirais une journée.

Duo grimaça et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas avoir un calmant pour la douleur ?

Heero lui sourit tristement.

- Non mon amour cela n'est pas compatible avec la fin du processus.  
- Peux avoir un bisou au moins pour chasser la vilaine douleur ?  
- Oui mon ange.

Heero s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Duo soupira de bien être. Le plus dur pour le moment était derrière lui.

- Heechan cela ressemble à quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas regardé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.  
- Regarde s'il te plaît.

Heero se redressa légèrement sur le lit et souleva sans brusquerie le drap dont était pourvu Duo lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'il reposait sur le stèle au centre du temple.  
Heero regarda et ne dit rien.

- Alors ?  
- C'est une inscription.  
- QUOI !  
- Japonais.  
- Hein !

Duo soupira, il était fatigué.

- Et que veux dire cette inscription ?

Heero sourit.

- Que tu es fertile mon amour.  
- _La honte_.

Duo avait enfoui son nez dans son oreiller.  
Heero reposa le drap.

- _Hummmm_…  
- Désoler mon amour.  
- Non ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais aller te restaurer Heechan.  
- Comment sais-tu ?

Heero était revenu près de lui.

- Je te connais depuis tes 10 ans Heero Yuy-Wing et tu n'as pas changé lorsque tu es inquiet pour autrui. Tu ne vis plus et restes à attendre si tu ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Heero sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Tout comme toi mon amour.

Duo rougit.

- 'Vi… Je peux boire ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais aller demander à Une. Tu veux quoi si la réponse est "oui" ?  
- Un jus de pomme frais.

Un nouveau bisou sur le nez.

- Je reviens au plus vite mon ange.

Duo put boire et le lendemain il fut de nouveau sur pied et reprit son rôle de Prince héritier. Heero, par contre, prit ses nouvelles responsabilités en mains.  
Dans moins de 5 semaines, il allait s'unir avec Le prince Duo qui, dans la foulée, serait couronné Roi de Magisihin.

-

Cela faisait 5 mois qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils gouvernaient ensemble. Trowa et Quatre s'étaient encore plus rapprochés de part leurs obligations envers leurs souverains.  
Duo jouait les entremetteurs et Heero le grondait. Mais la technique de Duo pour se faire pardonner était sans pareille.  
Cet après midi, Heero était à une réunion avec les conseillers du royaume, Duo ayant du se rendre dans une des usines du Royaume pour gérer un problème où la magie était en jeu.  
En plein milieu de la réunion, Hilde, leur secrétaire particulière, arriva en catastrophe.

- Prince Heero, son altesse a eu un malaise lors de son entrevue avec Maître Géstic.

Heero pâlit et se leva de suite.

- Messieurs la réunion est ajournée… Où est t'il ?  
- Dans vos appartements votre altesse, l'oracle a été appelé ainsi que le médecin Royal.  
- Merci Hilde.

Il courut jusqu'à leurs appartements et entra de suite. Duo était allongé et lui sourit dès son entrer.

- Trowa que s'est t'il passé ? Quelqu'un a t'il voulu attenter à sa vie ?  
- Heechan je suis là et tout va bien.

Le levé de sourcil de son époux le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là.  
- Duo.

Heero regarda son mari avec amour et Trowa, resté silencieux intervint :

- Il a juste eu un malaise. Quatre ne devrait plus tarder d'arriver avec Une et Sally.  
- Bien.  
- Rassuré ?  
- Non.  
- _Pouuuuuuuuf_…  
- Et ne soupire pas.  
- Pas gentil.

Trowa sourit en coin Duo était parfois un vrai gamin surtout lorsqu'il devait être ausculté par un médecin.  
Une petite heure plus tard.

- Alors docteur qu'a notre fils ?  
- Il m'a interdit de vous le dire Majesté. Heero, il désire te voir en privé.

Heero déglutit et après un soupir, posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci.  
Duo est assis dans leur lit avec un immense sourire sur le visage.  
Ce sourire le rassurait déjà quelque peu.  
Duo ne dit rien et attendit qu'Heero l'ait rejoint sur le lit. Une fois fait, il se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Duo Pourquoi as-tu eu une malaise ?  
- Je suis bel et bien fertile Heechan.

Heero ne comprit pas où voulait en venir Duo.

- Duo.  
- Tu vas être papa dans un peu plus de 7 mois.

Heero resta sans voix à cette annonce. Duo s'en inquiéta et se redressa du torse de son mari.

- Heechan ça va ?  
- Ça a fonctionné si rapidement.  
- 'Vi, tu es heureux ?

Heero prit son précieux mari dans ses bras. Duo le regardait avec des petits yeux suppliants en se mordant la lèvre.

- Oui. Je suis le plus heureux de ce Royaume et de tous les autres. Je t'aime mon amour, sans toi cela n'aurait pas été possible.

Duo soupira de bien être et profita pleinement de l'étreinte.

- Je veux une fille.

Heero rigola.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décideras mon ange.

Duo fit la moue.

- Mais c'est mignon une petite Princesse.  
- Oui mais il te faudra attendre sa venue au monde pour savoir si ce sera un petit Prince ou une petite Princesse.

Duo changea de comportement et chercha la chaleur de son époux.

- Heechan j'ai peur.  
- Tout se passera bien.  
- Je l'espère. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne laisses pas notre enfant seul si lui survit.  
- Ne me demandes pas cela.  
- Fais-moi le serment que tu resteras à ses cotés jusqu'à son couronnement.  
- Non.  
- Je t'en supplie mon amour promets-moi.  
- Duo, tu me demandes de renoncer à toi et cela m'est impossible.

Duo embrassa son Prince et posa son front contre le sien.

- Si un malheur devait arriver, je serais toujours à tes côtés.  
- Qu'as tu demandé à Quatre, Duo ?

Une larme s'échappa des yeux magnifiques du Roi.

- Qu'il ne laisse pas partir mon âme et qu'elle reste avec toi pour que nous faisions le voyage ensemble.  
- Tu ne mourras pas, j'en ai la certitude et si tu me fais cela, j'irais au Royaume des morts et je te ramènerais.  
- Je t'aime tant  
- Moi aussi mon ange… Je crois qu'il est temps de l'annoncer à nos parents qui attendent derrière la porte de nos appartements.  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Peu de temps après l'annonce aux parents du nouveau Roi et ceux du Prince, les cloches sonnèrent dans tout le royaume pour annoncer la future venue d'un futur héritier.  
Celle-ci ne sonnerait plus jusqu'à sa venue au monde sauf si un événement funeste survenait avant ce jour.

-

Le Roi venait de rentrer dans son dernier mois et depuis deux mois, n'était pas d'une humeur joviale.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce bébé va ressembler à un Mouflouton (1).

Heero pouffa de rire en voyant son époux les sourcils froncés, ses deux mains sur son ventre énorme.

- Il aura plus de poils ?  
- Non, il sera aussi gros qu'eux.

Heero éclata de rire.

- Ne rigole pas, ce n'est pas drôle. En plus un Mouflouton a de grandes oreilles, je veux que ma Princesse est de petites oreilles.

Heero enlaça son roi dans le dos et vint poser ses mains sur les siennes.

- Ce sera peut être un petit Prince.

Duo bouda en basculant sa tête en arrière et reposa celle-ci contre la joue de son mari.

- J'espère tellement que ce soit une fille.

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je l'espère mon amour.

Quatre arriva en courant dans la grande salle d'audience ou se trouver le couple royale.

- Vos majestés une aurore boréale vient d'apparaître dans le ciel.

Duo et Heero fixèrent Quatre avec intérêt.

- Que dit l'oracle ?

Quatre sourit.

- Cela annonce un heureux énervement à venir.

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Mais une aurore boréale n'est jamais apparu pour une naissance même princière soit t'elle. Et c'est trop tôt le bébé n'est prévu que pour dans trois sem… AHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHH**... HEERO…

Heero perdit son masque de joie sur le visage et aida son mari à s'allonger au sol.

- Quatre ?

Quatre qui s'était approché au hurlement de son Roi posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Le travaille commence, je dois aller chercher les autres.  
- Quatre ne me laisse pas seul, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Duo, perdu dans la douleur qui lui déchirait les reins, n'écoutait rien de ce qui se passait à ses côtés.

- AHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… Heero je veux pas mourir.  
- Non mon amour tu vas mettre au monde un magnifique bébé et … ? … Où est passé Quatre ?

Duo, en grimaçant et broyant la main de son époux, arriva entre deux douleurs foudroyantes à lui répondre.

- Il s'est éclipsé.  
- Je n'aime pas lorsque vous faîtes cela.  
- C'est plus rapiDEEEEE**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**… Ça fait trop mal, je n'y arriverais pas et pourquoi elle est là, cette foutue aurore boréale, j'ai rien demandé, rien du tout **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… Et pourquoi c'est si rapide avec moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas mon amour, Sally nous avait prévenu que cela irait plus vite qu'avec une femme.  
- Je veux plus je veux pluuuu**uUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS**… Heero ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît.

Heero ferma les yeux et serra les dents, Duo était en train de lui écraser les phalanges de sa main droite.

- Duo, mon ange desserre ta main.  
- **Non** il est de toi aussi ce bébé alors souffle en silenn**nnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCE**…

La couche royale fut changée pour l'accouchement du Roi.  
Heero, avant de rejoindre Duo qui ne voulait pas être séparé de lui si les choses tournaient mal, s'entretint un instant avec Trowa.

- S'il ne survit pas, fais ce que je t'ai demandé Trowa.  
- Heero il m'en voudra jusqu'à ma mort ainsi que Quatre.  
- Si l'enfant vit, il aura besoin de lui et non de moi. Échanges mon fluide vital avec le sien et ne dis rien à personne. Wufei se chargera de lui faire entendre raison… Il est l'oracle après tout.

Trowa soupira et n'eut d'autre choix que de respecter son engagement auprès du mari de son ami d'enfance.  
Heero souffrait de voir Duo souffrir autant, Sally ne pouvait pas soulager sa douleur qui s'amplifia lorsqu'elle ouvrit le ventre de Duo avec la dague magique spécialement conçu pour Duo.

- **DUO**.

Sally rentra dans l'esprit de Quatre qui l'informa que son cœur battait toujours. Quatre devait rester concentrer sur les organes vitaux du Duo.

- Il va bien, il a juste perdu connaissance, la douleur à du être trop fort. AH te voilà toi… ! … Mais qu'avons-nous là.

Wufei approcha et prit le petit Prince.

- Un garçon, il va tellement être déçu.

Heero, tout en ayant toujours la main de Duo dans la sienne, posa sa joue sur son front en prononçant ces mots mais releva la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux sa phrase à peine terminée.

- Nous avons aussi une petite Princesse. Et bien pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Une double naissance royale. Il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas faire comme les autres souverains.

Heero, les larmes aux yeux, regardait le deuxième bébé que Sally venait de sortir du ventre de son époux toujours inconscient.

- Une petite fille. Ooh mon amour tu l'as eu ta petite Princesse… Merci Sally.  
- Remercie ton mari et cette aurore boréale qui n'est pas apparue sans raison et devait savoir qu'un événement sans précédent aller se produire en plus du fait que la maman soit un Roi.  
- Et comment va mon époux ?

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Heero.

- Il va bien. Trowa, Wufei.

Sally se mit en retrait avec la petite Princesse. Le petit Prince étant dans les bras d'Hilde.  
Une fois leurs mains jointes, un pentacle magique se forma et Heero vit une lumière aveuglante agir au niveau du ventre de son mari.  
Lorsque le pentacle disparut, Duo n'avait plus aucune trace d'ouverture au niveau du bas ventre mais les souffrances et la perte de sang l'avaient affaibli. Duo reposait maintenant, le visage décrispé par la douleur et Heero soupira de soulagement qu'il soit toujours avec lui avec leurs deux petits héritiers.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un battement de cils, Duo ouvrit les yeux.

- Heechan…  
- Je suis là mon amour.

Duo lui sourit et embrassa les lèves douces de son mari.

- Je suis en vie.  
- Oui tu es en vie.  
- Fille ou garçon ?  
- Garçon.  
- Hummmmmm…

Duo avait pris un petit air peiné. Heero sourit et ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Et une petite fille.  
- Deux ! Nous avons eu deux bébés ?  
- Oui mon amour.  
- Un petit Prince et une petite Princesse… Papa va me tuer ! Non, c'est ta faute c'est toi qui m'a fécondé.

Duo, les sourcils froncés avec une moue adorable à râler.  
Heero éclata de rire. Son mari était en pleine forme.

- Tes parents et les miens sont aux anges et déjà gaga. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai comme dans l'idée que ce ne sera pas les seuls héritiers que nous aurons.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu peux te lever ?  
- Hum je crois que oui.

Duo, aidé de son époux, se redressa et sortit du lit. Heero lui ôta la tunique qui le recouvrait et le conduisit devant un grand miroir.

- C'est quoi ça ?  
- C'est apparu après que le pentacle ait disparu en même temps que l'aurore boréale.  
- C'est une aurore boréale qui fait le tour de mon nombril.  
- Hn.

Heero repoussa les cheveux de Duo qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

- La marque est toujours là aussi.  
- C'est impossible ! Elle devait disparaître dès la naissance du bébé.  
- Hé bien, elle est toujours là. Wufei a interrogé les cieux.  
- Et ?  
- Tu es comment dire… Devenu hermaphrodite. Enfin le temps de tes grossesses.  
- …  
- Duo ?  
- Oui. C'est inattendu mais… C'est merveilleux. Heechan.  
- Oui mon ange.  
- Je veux voir nos trésors.  
- Viens, ils sont hâte de voir leur maman  
- On n'avait dit pas " Maman ".  
- Oui mais tu es une demi-maman.

Duo lui sourit.

- D'accord mais à une seule condition mon Prince.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je veux encore des petites Princesses.  
- Hn. Mais hors de question que tu leur mettes des franfeluches roses.

Duo fit la moue.

- Mais c'est mimi une petite fille en rose.  
- Duo.

Duo soupira.

- D'accord. Bleu ?  
- Pauvre Prince.  
- Mais non je vais autant l'aimer mon fils.  
- Je parlais de moi Duo.

Duo se pendit au cou de son mari.

- Je vous aime Prince Deathsythe.  
- Je vous aime mon Roi.

Une fois le Roi vêtu, ils se rendirent dans la pièce juste à coté de leur chambre et Duo put voir ses petites merveilles. Il pleura de bonheur lorsque son mari lui mit ses deux enfants dans les bras une fois la maman installée dans un des fauteuils de la chambre où la magie régnait en maître.

-

Durant les 6 années qui s'écoulèrent, deux autres petites Princesses et 1 petit Prince agrandirent la famille.  
Il n'y eut aucune dispute pour savoir qui monterait sur le trône à la mort du roi. Car le Roi mourut à l'âge de 80 ans et ce fut son unique petite fille qui monta sur le trône car aucun des hérités ne se sentaient encore assez jeune pour remplir cette fonction.

Ducéline fut couronnée Reine à l'âge de 22 ans et l'histoire du Royaume de Magisihin reprit son cours.

Cette histoire du Roi Magisihin et du Prince Deathsythe était lue dans toutes les petites écoles du Royaume de Magisihin et de celui de Sank depuis plus d'un siècle. Et à ce jour il n'y eut encore aucun autre mariage du même sexe au sein de la royauté ni aucun autre règne si heureux.

Et comme dans tout conte qui se respecte celui-ci finissait par… **Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.** »

_**FINI**_

۞

**Magisihin** anagramme de Shinigami  
(**1**) Pur invention de ma part .

* * *

" Premier conte pour moi, j'espère que cela vous aura plu…"  
Si le cœur vous ne dit laisser un petit mot. ****

**_Encore Bonne Année à vous tous...  
Mégas Gros Bisous et rendez-vous en 2007,  
Catirella _**


End file.
